Curse on Equestria
by Dragonfeather The Pegasus
Summary: Oh boy, another MLP werewolf fanfic. Hopefully it will be interesting. The Princess has told Twilight and Spike some pretty "hairy" news. Can Twilight and the rest of the Mane 6 stop this wild threat, or will they become part of it? *dun dun DUNN*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Hairy News

It was a beautiful afternoon in Ponyville. A lavender unicorn mare watched the townsfolk do their things and greet each other from the town library's window. A loud belch was heard from the upstairs living quarters. "Twilight!" A small purple and green dragon came tumbling down the stairs, a note clutched in his claws.

"What is it, Spike?" The lavender unicorn asked. "A note from Princess Celestia?" The baby dragon nodded. Twilight took the note from Spike's claws with her magic, a purple aurora illuminating her horn. The note read:

_**My most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, you are needed at Canterlot Castle as soon as possible. We have a crisis on our hooves. I will get into details when I see you. -Princess **_**_Celestia_**

"Spike! We have to go to Canterlot at once!" Twilight grabbed Spike with her magic and set him on her back. Once he gave her the thumbs up, she took off towards the direction of Equestria's capital.

~•~

A tall white alicorn was atop her throne ordering guards here and there to protect the city from potential threats. Everyone in the room was startled when the doors burst open to reveal a lavender unicorn with a purple and green baby dragon atop her back. "Princess Celestia! Spike and I came as fast as we could. What's the situation?"

"Twilight Sparkle," The alicorn said. "I and afraid to tell you..." She stopped with a grim look on her face.

"What is it, Princess?" The anxious young unicorn asked.

"They have returned."

"Uh... Who, exactly?"

The alicorn Princess took out a book of old age and showed Twilight a picture of a vile creature. It was pony-like, but it was huge and well muscled. It had more fur than the average pony, and had no cutie mark. It was dark brown, with glowing red eyes that have no pupils or irises. Just red. "W-w-w..." Twilight stammered.

"Yes, werewolves."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : They Don't Usually Bite

"B-b-but..." Twilight stammered. "Werewolves haven't been around for over 2000 years!" The lavender unicorn was at a loss for words. Werewolves? A long lost enemy to Equestria? Impossible.

"I am afraid they have indeed returned," Princess Celestia said darkly. "and they aren't going to be very merciful."

"Woah woah woah." Spike jumped off of Twilight's back and stepped in between the two mares. "You mean to tell us that WEREWOLVES are here in Equestria?" Celestia nodded. "And werewolves can turn other ponies into werewolves by biting or scratching them on the cutie mark?" Both mares exchanged a curious look.

"Spike, we know all of these things. Why are you telling us this?" Twilight asked Spike.

"Well, wouldn't you guys think it'll be useless to send out able fighters only for them to turn into one of those wolf-ponies?" Spike stated out.

"You do have a good point, Spike-" Celestial was cut off as a Royal Guard member rushed into the room. "Your highness! News from Ponyville." He said with a bow. "The beasts are attacking Sweet Apple Acres!"

Twilight gasped. No, not Ponyville! "Twilight," Princess Celestia told her. "You must go to Ponyville and aid in the defense. I will send out guards to the area. Go at once!" With that, Twilight and Spike rushed out of the castle.

~•~

Howls echoed through the crisp, night air. Shouting, barking, yelps and screams were heard all throughout the orchard as ponies battle with these... beasts. "Gosh darnit!" The orange farm pony Applejack bucked away a small werewolf. "Ah don't know what ya' are, but ya' best be gettin' outta here!" She heard a pained scream as a pony was mauled by three wolf ponies. Big Macintosh galloped in and fought the wolves away, but his efforts were in vain. The pony was already dead. Applejack lowered her hat to her chest and said some prayers in her mins before fighting again.

Bucking and hoof-punching away at werewolves, Big Macintosh had hardly even a scuff of dirt on him. These creatures were even stupider than he was. He then heard a familiar scream: Applejack. He rushed over to help, but Applejack already had it taken care of. She had a long scratch on her flank, almost touching her cutie mark. Luckily it didn't. Big Macintosh heard a growl behind him. He whipped around, but before he could to anything, a beam of purple light struck the beast, flinging it away with a yelp. He turned around to see Twilight Sparkle, the town librarian. Spike was there with his claws in fists punching air, trying to intimidate a smaller wolf. It lunged for Spike's throat, but his dragon scales simple broke the poor mutt's teeth.

Twilight looked around at the chaos. Bodies of both werewolves and ponies scattered the ground. She blasted many wolves away with her magic, and her horned was glowing red hot by the use of magic. She was caught off guard by a large werewolf, body slamming her into a tree. Before she could get out if the way, the wolf slashed his claws across her left eye, making her scream in pain. She jumped up as fast as she could and galloped away, but he lunged out at clawed her flank as she ran. She felt pain burning through her flank, ending right where her cutie mark was.

Applejack cleared out most of the werewolves and she could relax for now. She spotted Big Mac bucking one last werewolf away. Looking around, Applejack spotted a lavender figure coming out from one of the apple tree rows. "Twilight!" Applejack galloped over to her friend, who was limping badly. Blood was dripping down one side of her face, and a deep scratch wound covered her cutie mark. Twilight stopped and slumped to her side.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the short first chapter. I made this one longer to make up for the last chapter. SO much more action in this one as well. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 : Waking Up Sore

It was warm. And dark. "Am I dead?" Twilight thought. She felt something on her eyes. Her eyes were closed, that's why it was dark. She slowly opened them. She was in a hospital room. Her vision blurry at first, but it was still halfway dark. She put a hoof up to her left eye. A felt eyepatch was covering it. "Twilight!" Six excited shouts suddenly burst into her sensitive ears. "Guys!" She said in a scratchy voice. "Don't scream in my ears."

"Sorry, Twi." A southerned accent spoke up. "Ah guess we're all excited to see ya' awake."

"Yeah!" The cyan-and-rainbow-maned pegasus Rainbow Dash said. "It's awesome to see you up and runnin'! More awesomer than me!"

"Yeah, we really missed you for the few days you were unconscious." The yellow shy pegasus Fluttershy remarked quietly.

"Days!" Twilight felt her stomach drop. Se needed to get to the Princess. "Grr, let me up!" She said angrily. He friends looked at her like she had two horns. "What are you looking at?" She growled. She put her hooves up to her mouth the moment those words came out. "What's wrong with me?" She thought. She tried to get up, but her flank burned when she moved. She lifted the covers and saw that her cutie mark had four long scars across it. The weirdest thing about it was that those scars were glowing a pale green.

~•~

The Princess was pacing in the throne room worriedly. She couldn't help the thought that something bad had happened at Sweet Apple Acres a few days ago. She was brought back to the present by Princess Luna. "Something wrong, Sister?" Celestia sighed. She looked at Luna with eyes that showed exactly what she was thinking: was she right when she sent Twilight for help? "Tia, you know that your student has excellent magic abilities. Why would you doubt her?" "I do not doubt Twilight Sparkle, Lulu." Celestia said in a slightly mocking tone when she said 'Lulu'. "I just cannot shake the feeling that something horrible has happened." Just then, guards opened the door to reveal a badly scarred lavender unicorn, gauss covering her left eye. The unicorn smiled weakly. The smile faded quickly as she hung her head. "Twilight Sparkle!" Celestia addressed her student with a hint of suprize in her voice. "What has happened to you, my student?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Who Let The Dogs Out

"We cleared out Sweet Apple Acres of werewolves." Twilight said, her voice rough and pained sounding. "There are no more threats in Ponyville anymore." Celestia looked Twilight over. She had bite marks on her right shoulder, she had an eyepatch covering her left eye. Worse of all, she had four long scratch marks across her cutie mark, which was barely glowing a pale green. "Twilight, my faithful student..." Celestia said, her voice full of sorrow. "You have been infected with the curse."

"What?" Twilight said in a tone full of rage. "Why didn't you tell me? Cure it! You're an alicorn." Celestia wasn't surprised at her tone. "The curse has made you more susceptible to hearing, smelling, and anger. Unfortunately, I cannot cure this infection. It cannot be cured with magic. It can, however, be cured with a herbal remedy." Twilight hung her head when she heard that she was being mean lately. Suddenly, an idea popped into her mind: go to Zecora's!

~•~

Zecora was muttering her native tounge as she sprinkled seeds around her hut. She yelled the last foreign sentence and the plants started to grow. They were a blue rose, with thorns that were glowing red. Zecora nodded in satisfaction and hurried back into her home.

~•~

Twilight was at peace when she was walking through the Everfree Forest. She was more happy than she was when she was in Ponyville while infected with the curse. Spike was at her side, glancing nervously left to right. "Uh, Twilight?" Spike said uncertainly. "Why are you so... happy looking? I mean, we're in the Everfree Forest, isn't that a tiny bit scary?" "I don't know why you're so scared, Spike." Twilight said Ina contented tone. "It's so peaceful here, without the commotion of Ponyville." "Hey Twilight! Zecora's hut!" "Spike, you don't have to scream in my ear!" Zecora came outside with a few nervous side glances.

"Zecora! I need your help." Zecora looked at Twilight in awe. The lavender unicorn looked like she had been fighting. The eyepatch wasn't what got her attention, though. It was the scars on her cutie mark that surprised the zebra. "You have been cursed by the beast." Zecora said worriedly. "In a mater of time, you will become one at the very least. But there is a cure, I am sure. But I'm missing the main ingredient, which I need most immediate."

"What is the main ingredient for the cure?" Twilight asked anxiously. "The main ingredient is the fur from the one who scratched you. Then combine the fur with a flower called Yellow Horseshoe." Zecora took out a book called 'Supernatural: Natural Remedies That Are Just Super!' and showed Twilight a flower that looked like a horseshoe. "This flower is found on the outskirts of Ponyville!" Twilight said quickly. "I've seen it before!" She rushed out to find her friends to help.

~•~

"Do you girls know why Twilight gathered us here?" Rainbow Dash said as the Mane 6 (besides Twilight) gathered at Sugarcube Corner.

"No, RD." Said Applejack. "Ah just hope nothin' bad happened to 'er." Just then, Twilight entered the room looking defeated flanked by Spike and Zecora. She smiled weakly at her friends, which faded into a grim frown. "Girls... I have good news and bad news." She told the Mane 6 about her situation and the cure. "That sounds awful!" Exclaimed Fluttershy. "But don't werewolves turn into werewolves on a full moon?" That made Twilight's sad face look extremely nervous. She rushed upstairs to the living quarters and grabbed her calendar. "Today is... Monday. The next full moon is..." Twilight gasped. "Oh no..." She ran back down towards her friends, her expression terrified. Pinkie Pie looked at Twilight curiously. "What's the frownie face for, Twilight?" Twilight levatated the calendar for all her friends to see. They gasped. "That means another werewolf raid tonight!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "And...and... we'll have to fight Twilight." A dark silence fell upon the room. Rarity was the first to break the silence. "Not if we find the cure before tonight! Twilight, darling, do not fret. We will find this flower for you." "Thanks, girls. I know where the flower is. Follow me."

~•~

The Mane 6 walked through the field outside of Fluttershy's cottage. There were Yellow Horseshoe almost everywhere. They were picking as many as they could for future curing. "Ok, the next part is hard." Twilight spoke up over her bunch of flowers. "We have to wait till tonight to find the werewolf who scratched me."

"That's an awful idea, darling!" Rarity said. "You are the only one who knows what he looks like. Even with... that." She gestured towards Twilight's blinded eye.

"Ah think Rarity's right, sugarcube." AJ put down her bushel of flowers. "Findin' that wolf-pony gonna' be awful hard, not knowin' what he looks like." Twilight went into detail of what the werewolf looked like: large, grey, and battle scarred. Just then, they heard an owl hoot. Pinkie Pie looked up to the darkening sky. "Oh no! We haven't been paying attention to the sky! It's almost dark!" The Mane 6 took they're flowers and hurried towards Zecora back at the cottage.

~•~

Excited chattered was heard all around the cave. "Yes, new full moon, more attacking!" "Mm, yess! Mortal blood! So tasty."

"Settle down, you mutts!" A feminine voice came from the shadows. "I want you all prepared for tonight's battle! We raid Canterlot!" Shouts and cries of excitement filled the cave. A light blue beam of magic held up a map of the citiy's tunnels and defenses. A blue unicorn mare walked out of the shadows and smiled evilly as she looked at the large pack of werewolves below her. "Tonight, the Great and Powerful Trixie will triumph."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Change Is Not Always a Good Thing

Twilight felt something bubbling up inside her. That scared her. Not as much as the darkening sky, though. Her friends saw the nervous look on her face, but the only one who acknowledged this was Pinkie. "Hey! I have an idea! Why don't we put Twilight in a cage and find the werewolf ourself?"

"That's actually not a bad idea, Pinkie darling." Rarity spoke up. "Twilight, would you mind if we put you in a cage?"

"No, not really." Twilight said reluctantly. "I guess it would be for your own safety. I'd need guards, though. Spike, I want you to make sure that I don't get out." Spike saluted and ran off to find a big enough cage. "Applejack, I want you to back Spike up. Rainbow, you, Rarity and Pinkie find out where the werewolves are heading tonight. I want you to find the werewolf and bring back some fur to Zeco-" She was cut off as a major headache suddenly rushed through her mind. She groaned. "Go! Now!" Spike returned with a rather large cage and helped AJ set it up. Once it was set up, they rushed a moaning Twilight into the cage and locked it up tight. Spike picked up a long and heavy stick and marched back and forth along the cage door.

Twilight looked up at the sky as another migraine rushed through her. This time, she felt a fiery pain in her hooves. Moonlight shone upon her as the full moon rose above the trees of the Everfree. She yelped as four sharp claws erupted from her front hooves. Spike woke up as he heard the pained groan of Twilight. "Applejack!" He called. "Back me up!" Twilight started gradually growing in size, her muscles growing under her now longer ad shaggier coat. "Get away!" She pushed the two away with her magic, which was darkening in color. Her coat was fading, growing more dark. A crack was heard and Twilight screamed, her voice lowering into a growl. Her snout grew longer, and her nose darkened and grew more canine-like. Her teeth sharpened and grew longer than a Timberwolf's. Her front hooves split into four short toes like a wolf's. She didn't stop growing until she was at least twice the size of Big Macintosh. Her eyepatch broke off her face. She looked pleadingly at Spike and Applejack as her good eye turned pure purple. Finally, her mind was replaced by a beasts. She looked at Spike and Applejack with her new eyes and snarled at them.

"Uh T-Twi?" Applejack said nervously. The huge, dark-lavender werewolf body slammed the cage walls and broke out, towering over the dragon and earth pony. She raised her claws, but before she could strike, a howl sounded and echoed through the crisp, night air. Twilight's lengthened ears perked up, and she ran away towards Canterlot. "Spike! We gotta get the others!" Applejack took Spike onto her her back and galloped away.

**Sorry for the less action-packed last chapter. The next one has ALOT more action in it! I hope you liked the transformation. It took me a while to come up with. Twilight is planned to be an Alpha, that's why she's so big. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Welcome Back From The Pack

"Girls!" Applejack and Spike ran up to Rainbow, Pinkie, and Rarity. "It's Twilight! She's gone! Wait, where's Fluttershy?" "Oh, Fluttershy went back to help Zecora back at her hut." Rarity said. "Yeah, and what do you mean by 'Twilight's gone'?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Ah mean she turned! She ran off towards Canterlot. We gotta' go!" "Ooh, fancy!" Pinkie said with a bounce. All five of them, including Spike, ran off towards Canterlot.

~•~

Trixie was ordering werewolves to the weak spots of Canterlot. She told the smaller, inferior ones to dig towards the tunnels underneath the city. She told the larger, battle-ready ones to hold positions outside the city walls. Howls of battle echoed through the air. Growls and barks stopped abruptly as a loud and deep-sounding howl erupted from behind the pack. Trixie raised an eyebrow and smiled evilly as a huge dark lavender beast stepped out of the shadows. Unlike the wolves or moon for a cutie mark, it had a six-pointed star with sparkles around it. "Ah, Twilight Sparkle. You made it just in time for the party." The werewolf's eyes narrowed and she bared its teeth in a snarl. "Oh, don't be such a bitch." Trixie said in a mocking tone. "Oh wait, you already are one." Twilight let out a low growl. "Alright, mutts! Tonight, we take Canterlot!" Trixie said in a commanding tone. "Trixie still doesn't know how you fools messed up the attack on Ponyville. Anyway, the raid on Canterlot is going to be difficult, so I want all of you dogs to put in your best effort." Barks and yips sounded as soon as she was done talking. Twilight, on the other hand, just stood there, glaring at Trixie.

~•~

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were ordering guards to protect the city. Suddenly, howls erupted from the inside of the city. "Oh no. They have broken through the caves underground!" Celestia and Luna rushed towards their personal armory. The armor they have worn to fight King Sombra was resting on mannequins. She had ordered new armor designs that covered the cutie marks of the soldiers. The Princesses being alicorns, they could not be cursed. They both quickly put on their armor and left the castle to defend their citizens.

"Ah hate this!" Applejack was hoof-punching and bucking away werewolves. They were at Canterlot to warn the Princesses about Twilight, but when they got there, it was already under attack. "If Twi shows up, Ah reckon we're gonna' be in a heap o' trouble!" "Yeah, Spike spoke up. "She transformed into a HUGE one!" He lifted both arms up as if to show height. "Uh, Spike? She was a bit bigger than that."

A low growl was heard behind them as a glowing lavender eye shone in the darkness. A pale white one was glowing beside it. A huge dark lavender werewolf stepped out of the shadows. "Speak of the devil." Applejack backed up a few steps.

"Is that Twilight?" Pinkie bounced up to the large wolf. "Hi Twilight! Gosh, you're big!" Twilight simply roared in Pinkie's face, spit flying all over her face. "Oops. M-m-maybe it was something I said?" Twilight stalked around the three ponies and dragon.

"C'mon, Twilight!" Rainbow Dash said, hovering above her. "We're your friends!" Twilight stopped stalking and looked up at her. "F-FR..." "Yes, darling, friends!" Rarity cautiously approached Twilight. Twilight's face became less tense, and she stopped growling. Her eyes went from pure purple back to regular pony eyes. Pinkie started bouncing up and down, her face still wet with Twilight's drool. "Yay! Twilight's not a meany mean pants anymore!" Twilight sat down ad stared at the ground, pawing the dirt.

Spike ran up to her and hugged her. "Oh Twilight!" He said, tears welling up in his eyes and soaking her fur. "You're back!" Twilight hugged him back.

"We gotta go tell the Princess 'bout this!" The ponies, dragon, and werewolf ran off to the inner section of Canterlot.

~•~

Blasting away at werewolves, the two royal sisters fought back to back. A growl sounded next to Luna, but before she could do anything, a blast of cyan magic threw it against a wall, knocking out. The two Princesses looked over to see the Element of Honesty, Generosity, and Loyalty. They were accompanied by a werewolf a bit taller than Celestia and Spike. Princess Celestia took a good look at the werewolf. It was a dark purple, almost black, and, unlike the other werewolves, it had regular pony eyes. It also had a cutie mark of a six pointed star with sparkles around it. "Twilight Sparkle." The werewolf lowered its head shamefully. Celestia walked forward towards her student, who backed away rather quickly. "There is no need to be afraid. I need to get a good look at you, that it all." Twilight took a few reluctant steps towards the Princess. Her horned glowed with a golden aurora, illuminating Twilight. Suddenly, a loud crack was heard, making Twilight yelp in pain. It took a few moments for the ponies and dragon to realize what was going on. Twilight was gradually reducing in size, and her paws turned back into hooves. Her snout shortened and her teeth dulled. Her claws sheathed themselves back into her hooves, and her coat went back to its original color. Celestia gently lowered the now-unconscious unicorn to the ground, while the others, including Luna, just stared in shock. "She is not cured." Celestia announced. "She has about 1 hour till she transforms again." Twilight slowly opened her eyes. "W-where am I?" She asked, confused and sore. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" She shakily got up as the others told her what happened. "Well, let's go stop this before I turn again!"

**I decided to reduce this to about 7-8 chapters. This one was more action packed than the last one, as promised. Are you guys surprised that I chose Trixie to be the one 'who let the dogs out'? No? Thought so. Anyways, enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Your One True Alpha

Twilight couldn't remember anything after the unspeakable pain that coursed through her. Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Spike told her what happened. She was a monster. A cold blooded killer. She would've killed her friends if they hadn't reminded her of the Magic of Friendship. The full moon shone bright over the four ponies and dragon as Twilight led the way towards the cave were the werewolves called their 'base'. Feeling power bubbling up inside herself, Twilight knew it couldn't be long until she turned again. A few lonesome howls filled the air as the group walked through the Everfree. "We can't be far." Twilight looked around. Blood splatters and animal carcasses littered the pathway.

"Fluttershy wouldn't like this." Applejack spoke up. "Ah don't think Ah like this either, though."

Twilight's stomach growled. She realized that she hadn't eaten since she woke up from the hospital. Looking around at rabbit and squirrel carcasses, her mouth started watering. She shook her head and scowled. "No, not as a pony." She thought to herself. Just thinking about eating meat made her feel nauseous. But that wasn't the only thing that made her sick to her stomach. Suddenly, a headache rushed through her head. She groaned and put a hoof up to her head. She looked up to see the full moon. The weird thing about it was that it was red.

~•~

Trixie looked up towards the blood moon, smiling triumphantly. Barks and growls echoed throughout the cave. Scream and shouts were heard from the hostages the werewolves captured as they transformed. "Alright, shut up, dogs!" The barks stopped, but there were still growls. "What are you idiots growling at?" Trixie looked over towards the cave entrance. A lavender unicorn stood there, flanked by a small purple an green dragon, an orange earth pony, a cyan pagasus, a white unicorn and a pink earth pony. "Ah, Twilight Sparkle. I see you brought some friends to my little party!"

"Playtimes over, Trixie." Twilight slowly approached the growling group of werewolves. She let out a low growl, and they all stopped. "You've-ugh-went to far on this one, Trixie." Twilight groaned and clutched her head. "I challenge you for your rule over the werewolves!"

"Trixie will definitely win. I have magic. Easy win for me." Trixie walked towards Twilight and got nose-to-nose with a cocky smile. "Your just a poor, smelly mutt."

"All of you, get back!" Twilight yelled at the werewolves and her friends. The red light from the blood moon illuminated the cave. "Oh, but first, Twilight, I have someone you may want to meet." Trixie made a 'come here' motion with her hoof. A large grey werewolf with green eyes stepped out of the shadows. He growled at Twilight. "I want you to meet your maker." Trixie nodded at him to attack. They grey werewolf lunged at Twilight.

~•~

Zecora was hurriedly putting herbs and powders into a sickly green mixture. Fluttershy came in carrying the petals of Yellow Horseshoe. Zecora chanted some things in her native tounge before blowing the petals into the mixture, turning it into a vibrant orange. Zecora nodded satifactedly. Fluttershy looked at the cure and smiled. "Now we need the wolf's fur," Zecora announced. "Whether your friends got it, I'm not sure." "Oh, I'm pretty sure they got it." Fluttershy said confidently. "If I know know my friends, they probably found him already.

~•~

Twilight panted as blood dripped down her flank. The grey wolf was badly injured, but not fatally. Twilight was on the verge of transforming, and that only added to the pain. She winced as she felt claws poke out from her hooves. While her teeth were growing and sharpening, she pounced onto the wolf and dug her claws into his shoulders. The blood moon' slight shone upon her, making the transformation faster. She held on as she started to grow rather quickly. The wolf couldn't hold the weight of the huge werewolf on top of him, and he collapsed. He howled in pain as he felt teeth sink into the back if his neck. Twilight flung him against the wall. When he looked up, he saw a glowing lavender eye and a pale glowing white one. She sunk her teeth into his neck.

Spike stopped punching the smaller werewolf and looked up towards Twilight. She had fully transformed, an she was towering over the limp body of the werewolf who turned her. Her face was drenched with blood as she walked over to Trixie. She was growling lowly, getting louder and louder into a howl. The howl made everyone stop fighting. Trixie looked over towards the huge werewolf slowing approaching her. Trixie gulped and started to run away, but Twilight pounced on her and held her down. The large werewolf angled her head and bares her teeth for the killing blow, but suddenly, Twilight's eyes changed back into regular pony eyes. She looked at the terrified Trixie, and decided not to kill her. She raised her claws and slashed them across Trixie's cutie mark. "LEAVE." Twilight growled at Trixie. She nodded and sped off. Twilight raised her head to a triumphant howl. Her good eye turned back to the pure color that other werewolves have. The other werewolves stopped what they were doing and bowed to her. She slowly approached her friends, who were staring at the large dark-lavender wolf. She growled at them. "OUT. GO." Applejack motioned for Spike to go and sneak past Twilight and get some fur from the dead werewolf. "Twi, how 'bout you just come outside for a second with us?" Applejack distracted Twilight while Spike tore some fur from the grey werewolf. "Spike!" Rainbow Dash spotted a werewolf sneaking up on him. He screamed and ran out of the cave, fur in hands. Rainbow Dash grabbed Spike and flew out while the others ran towards Fluttershy's cottage. Twilight didn't give chase, but she barked at some rather large werewolves. The werewolves ran after the ponies and dragon. Twilight walked back into the cave, out if the red light of the blood moon.

File:


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Cure In Progress

The ponies and dragon ran through the Everfree Forest as fast as they could go. Spike was checking every once in a while to see if he still held the key to Twilight's cure in his claws. He sighed every time he saw that the grey fur was still in his grasp. When he looked up from checking on the fur, the baby dragon noticed that the they were slowly gaining more ground that him. Spike realized that his legs were not as long as theirs'. He stopped abruptly when a large, black werewolf jumped out on the path in front of him, snarling. He turned tail and ran, but he didn't get far before a slightly smaller mocha one stalked out of a bush. "Help!" Spike cried as the werewolves slowly advanced towards him. Spike suddenly bumped into something. He turned around, expecting one of the others, but to his horror, he was standing in front of the huge brute none other than Twilight. "Uh h-hi T-T-Twi..." Spike stammered. He looked into the beasts eyes, but didn't see the lively, kin expression that pony-Twilight's eyes held. Instead, he saw savagery and coldness in the eyes of the dark lavender werewolf. The red light of the blood moon shone upon the two as Twilight raised her claws with a snarl. Spike felt utterly defeated. He backed away slowly, tears streaming down his cheeks as he waited for the inevitable. Twilight seemed to hesitate. Spike looked up at her with watery eyes to see that her face was less tense, her snarl leaving and her mouth just hung open. The two werewolves behind them also seemed to stop in their tracks, staring up at the sky. Spike also looked up to see that the sun was just appearing above the hills. A crack that made Spike cringe came from Twilight, making her roar in pain. The other two werewolves had already collapsed and were writhing with pain as they shrunk in size. Their yelps and whines turned to screams and moans as their snouts shortened and their paws turned to hooves. Eventually, three uncoincious ponies surrounded Spike. He cautiously approached Twilight as she lifted her head and looked at him with groggy, pained eyes. "Huh? Where am I?" She stood shakily to her hooves and looked at the other two ponies. A grey one with an auquamarine mane that had a green-outlined black dragon as a cutie mark stood up and looked around, confused. The other pony was a light chestnut with a black mane and a wolf cutie mark was already up and running away towards the cave. The grey pegasus approached Spike and Twilight. "Woah, what happened?"

"That's what I'm wondering." Twilight responded. She looked down at Spike, who was huddled against her leg, staring in fright at the other pony. "Spike? What's the matter?"

"T-t-that's on wolf the werewolves that was chasing us!" Spike replied, giving details about the whole situation to the two.

"Werewolf?" The pegasus replied in shock. "How could this be?" He started pacing. "Oh, forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Dragonfeather, but most people call me Dragon." Twilight and Dragon shook hooves and started walking towards Ponyville.

"My friend Fluttershy is helping with the cure for me. Tell me, do you know which werewolf infected you?" Twilight asked, looking at the scars on his cutie mark.

"I'm pretty sure that it was the one I was with, the brown one." Spike suddenly brightened up and ran back to the scene where he was attacked. He scanned the bush where the brown werewolf attacked from, and there it was. A tuft of brown fur. Spike smiled and ran back to the others, both claws clutching both of the ponies' cure. He smiled gleefully and ran back to the others. "Hey! Dragonfeather!" Spike ran up to the werewolf-pegasus and proudly showed him the fur. Dragonfeather's face seemed to light up, and without hesitation, he took the fur.

"My friends are working on the cure right now." Twilight said as she started trotting down the path towards Fluttershy's cottage. "Follow me!" Spike and Dragonfeather ran ad caught up to the lavender unicorn mare.

~•~

A sickly green liquid was bubbling in the cauldron. A zebra mare was putting herbs and powders, and finally took out a flower that looked like a horseshoe. She took off the horseshoe part and dropped it into the mix. It sizzled and popped, and finally it turned a bright orange. She smiled in satisfaction. Nearby, a yellow pegasus mare watched closely as the zebra mumbled words in hot native language. "Oh, Twilight..." Thought the pegasus. "You'll come back to us eventually..."

** Alright guys! That's the end of book one! That's right, there's more books! I'm planning to have about 3 books, each 8 or more chapters. No more short chapters! I hope you enjoyed book One of Curse on Equestria!**


End file.
